total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rattrap
Rules Okay, I will explain the rules of this little "crime" game as best as I can. Chris McLean, genius of geniuses, decided to parody Agatha Christie's novel "The Mousetrap", going to the actual Monkswell Mansion (it exists!) and making the cast search for five rats that he'll release in the mansion. "Mouse....Rat" Stupid Puns from our least favourite toon host. But what Chris didn't count on was that there was an actual snowdown this night...and the cast was left on the house without any way to escape! That wouldn't be worrying...but suddenly, Chris appears dead, murdered. As there's no way that the murderer could escape.... it is obvius that one of the contestants...IS THE KILLER! The contestants will try to discover who it is, as they are murdered, and as they try to find the most of the rats that they can. For this challenge, I am going to be the host, and I'll pick who the murderer is. For that, I'll open a private chat with the picked user, and tell him which of his chars is the murderer. Just one, and he can't switch it if he gets discovered to another of his chars, cause I will know who it is, and tell. The murderer will send me in PM the name of the character he wants to eliminate, and I'll open a new PM with the user whose character is eliminated, to announce that the murderer has decided to kill one of his chars, and tell hi who it is. Everytime I someone has been picked, I'll wait a bit, and tell "LIGHTS FADE DOWN". When I say "LIGHTS ON", the mmurdered character can put... for example... (Trent) *appears murdered* (you can be original with the way it dies). As a twist, not just wins the team whose members discover who the murderer is, but the team that found the most of the rats out of 5 and kept them. In the middle of the massacre, I'll leave time for the characters to ask to get clues, to develop or to find the rats in the different rooms. IMPORTANT: As the teams right now are 4-5-6, the first one to die will be from the SNEAKY SWORDFISHES. The next two will be one for the Turtles and another one for the Swordfishes. Then, I'll let you decide, but try to kill people from different teams to be fair, please. REMEMBER: The contestants aren't really killed (get that in your head, Berry) and so isn't Chris. They are just like in London... getting kidnapped somehow, after they are revealed to be "dead". Perhaps we'll solve this mystery too.... REMEMBER: Kill your own contestants too. Be strategic. If you go just against someone in particular, or you make your char's friends or your other contestants to not die, it will be totally suspicious, and re-taken, but changing the murderer. PLEASE DON'T OPEN PMs BETWEEN YOURSELVES TO ASK "Are you the murderer?". That would TOTALLY take all the fun of the mystery out of the game... Trivia *This is the order in which the contestants were eliminated from the challenge by the killer: #Paintbrush #Lightbulb #Fan #Test Tube #Noah #Dakota #Mike #Brick #Izzy #Topher #Trent **Jo, Gwen, Bridgette and Jasmine (who was the killer) were never "killed". ***Of them, Jo found the most amount of rats, winning inmunity for her team, and Bridgette solved that Jasmine was the killer. Gallery File:Dolphins_Busted.png|Chris busts the Dolphins inside HIS OWN HOT TUB. Unoahcorn.png|So forces them to wear on ridiculous pony hats and T-shirt I Love Chris as punishment. Rattrap_scene.png|The contestants are locked inside a mansion where a mysterious killer starts make a victim every 5 minutes... Noah_mousetrap.png|Noah is the 1st human victim of the Mousetrap Killer. Jorats.png|The final contestants standing are 4 girls and a male: the solution is close to them. Killer_Jasmine.png|Jo finds all the rats and Bridgette reveals that Jasmine is the killer. Paintbrush_Fall.png|Paintbrush takes volountarly the Fall of Shame in a shocking end. Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Episode and season templates Category:Happy's Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Pre-Merge